This proposal describes the work to be done to demonstrate the feasibility of providing an infomation resource for dermatology (skin cancer, in particular) on optical disc. It is a joint effort to be carried out by I.S. Grupe, Inc. (ISG), an information retrieval and database company, with a subcontract to the Sulzberger institute for Dermatologic Education, a wholly-owned, not-for-profit subsidiary of the American Academy of Dermatology. The Academy and the Institute have already developed databases that would be germane to such a product, and ISG has identified public domain databases and textbooks that would be appropriate. The Institute has amassed a suitable collection of images stored as photographs, laserdisc analog files and digital files. ISG and the institute have previously worked together in exploring the utility of CD-ROM as a medium for distribution of dermatologic information. Based on these extensive resources and prior joint effort, the project team believes that Phase I can attain the ambitious goal of demonstrating an operational multi-media optical disc prototype system. Though databases havebeen stored on CD-ROM many times, this proposed resource require the development of a fully integrated collection of text (ranging from bibliographic to structured to full-test) and high-quality images on optical disc under the control of a single comprehensive software system.